robloxrftfandomcom-20200214-history
Using Robots
Using robots can seem quite intimidating at first. But, with a little knowledge on how they work, you'll have them doing your bidding in no time. Assigning robots to tasks comes in steps. The first step will always be to select where the robot will get ore from. On the second step you will tell the robot where to dump the ores it has. Finally, you will have the option of telling the robot where to enter and exit your base. Once a robot is running, you can shift-click on the robot, or the spawn pad, to mange the robot. Assigning a Robot to Work Step 1: Select a Source Your robots need to know where to get ore from. Most robots will go to a Mine, Lumberjack, or Water Pump. Some robots will go directly to a Resource. Regardless of the source, follow the steps below to select where you want the robot to get ores: # Click the green button on the robot spawn pad # Use the NEXT and PREV buttons to cycle through the sources. # Once you have located the desired one, click the SELECT button. Step 2: Select a Hopper Robots will deposit their contents into a hopper. Hoppers are the grey boxes on things like factories and storage units. Follow these steps to select where your robot will deposit its contents: # Once the source is selected, use the NEXT and PREV buttons to cycle through your hoppers. # Use the Factory and Storage check boxes to filter what type of structures are included # Once you have located the desired one, click the SELECT button. NOTE: If you can't find the factory, storage unit, etc. that you're looking for, click CANCEL and the shift-click the destination and ensure that the "Hide from robot selection" is not checked. Step 3: Select a Waypoint Waypoints seem to be the most confusing to new players. Put simply, they tell your robot where the "door" is to enter and leave your base. Each robot can have a different waypoint, depending on where its source and destinations are. When your robot is heading to its source, it must leave your base. The first thing it will do is head straight towards the waypoint you selected. If you have factories or other items between it and the waypoint, it must navigate around them, or jump over them if it can't do that. So, choose a waypoint close to the factory where it will be going. Once the robot reaches the waypoint, it must determine how to get to its source. So, it chooses the closest corner to the source of an imaginary box that surrounds your base. It will then navigate around the imaginary box to get to that corner. Once it reaches that corner it heads straight towards the source. You also have the option of choosing NONE for the waypoint. Use this if the source and factory have a straight-uninterrupted line between them. Thats a lot of info, so here's an example: Check this out for a video tutorial on how to pair robots. Hopper Robot Pads When robots go to drop items into a hopper, there are five points, called "pads", around the hopper they can choose from, as indicated by the red posts in the image. Robots must be able to get to one of these pads. If they cannot, you will get a message indicating that the robot cannot find a path. They can either be at the same elevation as the hopper, or anywhere above or below, as long as their horizontal position is at one of those pads. If one pad is blocked (by a vehicle, crystal, wall, other factory, etc.) they will try another one. So, make sure your factory's robot pads are not blocked. You can use this to your advantage. For example, if you have robots coming inside walls, or climbing stairs/ramps to get to one of the two pads on the sides of the hopper, you can place a block at those pad-points, and they will be forced to choose from one of the other three pads.